Dandelion
by Ennah
Summary: SasuSaku. Ino’s small observation on Sakura and Sasuke. One-shot.


Hello everyone. I've been working on a long Naruto fanfic(which I hope to post soon), but I lost motivation so I ended up writing this instead. It's in Ino's P.O.V.

**Dandelion  
**

"Can you please give these to Sakura-san?"

Before I could respond, a blushing man shoved a bundle of white lilies into my hands. I raised my brows and stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He scratched his head in embarrassment and dashed out of the hospital faster than I could say "wait". I rolled my eyes and put the flowers behind me on a counter where nine other bundles were squished together. Today was Sakura's birthday and men from all over Konoha were pilling inside the hospital to give her presents. Unfortunately for me, Sakura was busy treating people so I was stuck delivering the flowers for them. Honestly, did I look like a mail carrier to them? Couldn't they wait and give the flowers themselves when Sakura wasn't busy?

"Ino, let's go eat lunch! I'm starving."

I glanced back with a smile at the familiar voice. Sakura was skipping towards me looking quite happy despite working all night and morning. Her chakra was probably nearly drained which was why she was finally getting a break. It always amazed me how she could push herself so much without a single complaint.

"First, do something about them," I said, pointing to the counter behind me.

Sakura's eyes brightened at the colorful flowers glowing against the white walls. "Leave them there, I'll take them home tonight," she said, stretching her tired arms.

"That's _if _you can. You'll probably get a room full of them by tonight."

"Eh? But I already received so much."

"You underestimate your popularity," I murmured to myself so she wouldn't hear.

"Well… I have to change my clothes so I guess I can take them home now," Sakura said, walking over to the flowers. She looked through each of them, reading the cards attached to them until she came to a lone flower lying alone in a corner. It was a simple dandelion, the one you can easily find in the fields. It wasn't even pretty with its odd oval shape, but she held the flower as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"What's so special about that?"

Sakura broke into a smile. "Sasuke left this."

I stared at her in confusion. I didn't see Sasuke coming here at all, and I couldn't imagine the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan leaving a measly wild flower for a girl. I didn't even know Sasuke was capable of giving someone a gift. I continued staring at the smiling girl and wondered what special meaning the flower held. I refrained myself from asking since the flower seem to hold a treasured memory just for the two of them.

"Are you and Sasuke finally dating?"

"Nope," Sakura answered.

"And you're ok with that? I mean, you've loved him for so many years but you guys still aren't going out," I said, watching her twirl the dandelion. "How about you try dating other guys?"

Sakura shrugged. "I still have a lot to accomplish. I don't have time for dating."

I frowned, thinking how strange she was. Most of the girls in our village would do anything to have every other guy chasing after them, and yet she was only focused on completing missions and doing hospital duties.

"But you're already one of the top medic-nins in our village," I reasoned. "Having a little fun won't hurt."

"I'm already happy with my life," she said brightly before quietly adding, "And I know that Sasuke cares about me and that's enough."

I shook my head at how cheesy that sounded, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. She was too busy beaming at the measly flower. How in the world did I become friends with such an odd girl? She had so many guys willing to open up their wallets for her, and she was happy with an ugly dandelion.

"I'm gonna go home and come back real quick," Sakura said, scooping up the flowers into her arms. "Let's each lunch afterwards, ok?"

Sakura struggled down the main entrance with the flowers blocking her vision. She almost bumped into a patient and tripped over a trash can. I shook my head again at how silly she looked when I noticed she had forgotten one bouquet. I picked it up and hurried after her just as she exited the hospital. I pushed the main doors open and immediately spotted the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, you forgot--"

"Throw those away."

Sasuke was standing next to Sakura, glaring at the flowers as if they were dangerous missing-nins. They were only several feet away but they didn't seem to notice me because their attentions were fully on each other.

"No, my friends gave them to me!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "From guys?"

"Yea. What's wrong with that?"

"Just throw them away."

"No," Sakura said, and sticking her tongue out like a child, she walked away in quick steps. Sasuke hurried after her and tried to grab some of the flowers but Sakura ducked, her laughter ringing through the air. He looked annoyed and ready to glare the life out of the next person walking by them.

Sakura seemed oblivious to Sasuke's annoyance and bounced happily home. The two were walking close enough for their shoulders to touch but neither of them moved away. Sasuke was clinching his fists as if to keep himself from performing a jutsu to burn the flowers. It was odd seeing Sasuke act in such way… almost like a jealous boyfriend. I guess Sakura really didn't need to worry about dating after all. Not when she had someone like him by her side.

I went back inside the hospital and threw the bouquet behind the counter. Looks like Sakura won't be coming back for lunch so I might as well as just start my shift early.


End file.
